


Brown Horses and Teddy Bears

by LateNightWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd person, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, But it's only cause he's worried, Cute, English, Finished, Gabe's being an asshole, Genji's pregnant, It's mostly JesseGenji, JackGabe is a v small part, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightWriter/pseuds/LateNightWriter
Summary: Genji is pregnant with Jesse's baby, but is afraid for anyone to find out. Despite his best efforts, it's pretty hard to hide a pregnancy, especially an unplanned one.





	Brown Horses and Teddy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr! https://overwatchpreg.tumblr.com/

A loud buzzer sounds as the fight sim comes to an abrupt stop. Reyes stomps in and grabs Genji by the collar, pulling him out.

“What was that shit?”

“I was focused on what was in front of me, not behind me.” Genji frowns.

“You were supposed to be covering Jesse’s back, he nearly got shot.”

“Yeah, well, I was focusing on not getting shot myself. I can’t have his back if I’m dead.”

Gabe frowns, eyeing him.  “Is everything alright with you?”

“I almost get shot one time and you think something’s wrong? I just slipped up, okay?”

“Stop being so defensive and answer the question.”

Genji sighs, he knows he can’t win against his commander. 

“I’m just a little tired today, okay?”

“Why didn’t you just say so? Go back to your dorm, take a break.”

“What, really?”

“Yes, really. You’re no use to me if you’re distracted. Go, take a rest.”

“Thanks, commander.”

“You’re dismissed.” Gabe shoos him out towards the door. 

  
  


Once Genji gets back to his dorm, he goes and collapses onto his bed, letting himself relax into the blankets and pillows. He takes the mask off his face, setting it on the nightstand. From under a pile of his pillows, he pulls out a small bear, hugging it close.   
“Just you and me, little one. Papa should be home soon. He doesn’t know yet.” His skin is still sensitive, the scars prominent, but he still rubs his face into the bear, to feel how soft it is. He puts his other hand on his belly.  
“Going to have to ask Torb about some different armor,” he murmurs to himself. The door opens and he jumps, sitting up sharply. Jesse holds his hands up.  
“Hey, it’s just me.”  
“Oh.” Genji relaxes a little when he sees his boyfriend, trying to discreetly push the small bear back under some pillows. It doesn’t work, and Jesse sits by him, taking it.  
“Who’s this little fella?”  
“Oh, I - I don’t know. It’s dumb.”  
“Nah, nothing’s dumb, I get it. I had a stuffed animal, too, when I first came here.”  
Genji tilts his head. “Oh?”  
“Yeah. A horse I named Bronco.”

Genji smiles a little. “Cute.”  
Jesse looks around, then pulls out a brown horse stuffed animal, hands it to Genji.  
“Here, he can help you, too.”

Genji hugs the horse tight. “Thank you.”  
“No problem, honeybun. Now, what’s wrong?” Jesse sits by him, wrapping an arm around him.  
“Just tired. I didn’t sleep well last night. Nightmares.”

“Aw, sugar.” Jesse pulls him close. “The normal stuff?”

“Yes.” It’s a lie, but not that big of one. Jesse nods sympathetically.   
“Sorry, honeybun. Wanna take a nap? I don’t have anything in my schedule till this afternoon.”  
Genji nods. “Yes please.”

Jesse pulls him down, covering them up with the blanket. Genji sighs and snuggles close, slowly falling asleep.

  
  


When Genji wakes up, there’s a note on the nightstand.

_ Had to go to the next training session _

_ Reyes laid you off for the rest of the day, so don’t worry _

_ Love you _

_ -Jess _

Genji smiles and folds it up, saving it in the drawer. He gets up and stretches, then makes their bed, tucking Bronco in next to his bear. He glances outside to the training yard and relaxes when he sees that it’s being used. He sneaks down to the infirmary, pulling one of the nurses aside.

“Could I talk to you?”

“Sure, honey.” She leads him to an empty room and closes the door. He sits on the examination table and looks down, kicking his legs.   
“I’m pregnant.”

“Are you wanting to get rid of it? Generally we ask you make an appointment for that.”

“No! No. I wanted a checkup, and some vitamins.”

“Oh! That I can do. Go ahead and lay down.” 

He lays back on the table, letting her examine him. Once she’s done, she steps back.

“Alright, that just about does it. I’ll go get your vitamins, and you can head off.”

“One thing.” He sits up. 

“Sure, honey.”

“Could you keep this a secret? Like, really secret.”

“I have to tell the commander at some point, honey.”

“Then… tell Morrison?”

“He’s not your commander.”

“But he can do the paperwork and give the order. Please?”

She sighs. “Alright, but if I still see you working, I’ll resubmit the paperwork to Reyes.”

“Thank you.”

She nods and goes and gets his vitamins. She hands them to him.

“Take these once a day with food. A snack between breakfast and lunch is usually best, it’s after the nausea.”

“Thank you so much.” He takes them, getting off the table. She opens the door for him, and he sneaks back to his dorm.

 

He takes one of the pills when he gets home, then looks around for somewhere to hide the bottle. He finally just dumps them all into a plastic baggie, and hides them in the pillowcase of one of his pillows. He sighs, pulling the bear out again to hold as he makes himself a snack.

“Little less than eight months, little one. Then you’ll get to meet your daddy and me.” He smiles at the thought. “You’ll get to meet everyone. Almost everyone. Everyone good. Not our family. Fuck them.” He glowers as he does the dishes. “They won’t touch you. They won’t get you at all. You’re  _ mine _ , baby. Not theirs.”

“You talking about me?” Jesse tilts his head. Genji flinches and whirls around, dropping the glass in his hand. “How much did you hear?”

“Not much, wh-”

“How much?!”

“Just that I’m yours, and they won’t get me.” Jesse steps through the broken glass, pulling him close. “It’s true, nothing will get us here. Don’t worry, Gen.”

Genji rests his head on Jesse’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You haven’t been getting much sleep, I noticed you waking up early in the mornings. Nightmares real bad, huh?”  
Genji nods, holding onto him tighter. Jesse rubs his back.  
“You go lay down, honeybun, I’ll sweep this up. You want some soup?”

“Yes, please.”

“Alright, you lay down, and I’ll be there in a bit.”  
“Thank you.” Genji squeezes him, then steps back, going to their couch and lying down. Jesse walks in after a bit and hands him a bowl of soup and some crackers, tucking his bear in next to him.  
“Found your friend in the kitchen. Yknow, there is a therapist on base, if you need to talk to someone.”

“I probably should. Maybe it’ll help.”

“I’m sure it will.” Jesse smiles at him. “Need anything else?”

“Just you.”

Jesse pulls him up into his lap. “I’m here whenever you need me.”   
Genji nuzzles him. “What if I always need you?”

“I guess I’ll be here a lot.” Jesse laughs. “We live together, so there’s not much else I could do.”  
“You could always leave me.”

“Now why would I go and do a thing like that?”

Genji shrugs, relaxes and eats his soup. “Dunno. Doesn’t matter.”  
“Alright, sugarplum.” Jesse kisses his cheek.

 

In the morning, Gabe storms into Jack’s office.  
“Why did you put one of my agents on paperwork duty?!”

“What? Did I?” Jack sits up, shuffling through papers.

“Yeah, you did! Genji Shimada? The cyborg? The one we brought back from the dead?”

“I put him on paperwork duty? I don’t know why.” he keeps looking through his papers.

“How could you not know?”

“Gabe, sometimes I just sign stuff without reading it. I’m sure you do the same.” he pulls a paper out. “Here, found it. Hmm.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s an order from the med bay, Angela signed off on it.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Gabe huffs.

“He’s pregnant.” Jack eyes him warily. “You’re not going to put him back on missions, are you?”

“Pregnant?!” Gabe grabs the paper out of Jack’s hands, scanning it. “Fucking pregnant. He just said he was tired, yesterday, not pregnant!”

“Well, I can call him up and ask him. Maybe there was a mix up.” Jack presses a few buttons, having Athena send a message to Genji. “He should be up soon.”

“Thank god.”

 

Genji groans, rolling over when his phone goes off. He taps the screen a few times.

“What do you want?”

Athena responds in a friendly voice. “You’ve been requested in Commander Morrisons office.”

Jesse sits up. “Why’s the commander asking for you so early?”

“Probably has to fill out some dumb report on me not making it to training yesterday.” Genji pulls one of Jesse’s hoodies on, grabbing his phone and leaving.

 

He enters the office, closing the door behind him. Before he can even say anything, Gabe speaks up.  
“You’re pregnant?!”

Genji winces, stepping back. “Yeah.”

“And you didn’t tell me?!”

“Sorry, I just… I dunno. Didn’t want people to hear.”

Gabe pulls him close, hugging him. “Coulda texted me or something. God. How long?”

“Five weeks.”

“You should have told me earlier.”

“I didn’t really start to suspect until recently. I found out last week.”

“Damn.” He frowns. “There’s not a lot of work you can do that won’t be mind numbing. A lot of filing and paperwork.”

“I’m fine with that, don’t worry.”

“Alright. Does Jess know?”

“Not yet.”

“You need to tell him.”

Genji sighs. “I know I do. I just don’t know how. We weren’t… really trying for a baby.”

“Oh. Well, I’m sure you can figure it out. You’re dismissed.” Gabe lets go of him. Genji nods and leaves.

  
  


Genji slowly walks through the halls, counting each step and taking deep breaths. He’s figured out how to tell Jess by the time he gets back. He opens the door and is greeted by Jesse, standing with his arms crossed. 

“What?” Genji frowns.

“What are these?” He holds out the bag of vitamins. Genji groans, trying to snatch them.

“Tell me! What are they?”

“Vitamins!”

“Oh really?”

“Yes!”

“Then why were they in your pillowcase?”

“Because! Why were you looking in my pillowcase?!”

“I thought it would be nice if the bed was all made for you. But then I found these.”

“Why does it bother you so much that I have vitamins in my pillowcase?” 

“Cause it was a secret! Why are you so upset that I found them?”

“Because I'm pregnant!”

Jesse freezes. “you're what?”

“Pregnant! With your baby!”

Jesse drops the bag of vitamins, pulling Genji close. “Oh, honey.”

“That's the reason for everything. The nightmares, being tired, getting up early, the vitamins. It's all because of our baby.”

“Damn, honey. Sorry for yelling. You healthy? Is the baby?”

Genji nods. “We're healthy.”

“Good. How long till our little pumpkin is here?”

“A little less than eight months.”

He nods. “Come on, back to bed. I'll cook you a nice breakfast.”

“Crepes and strawberries?” 

“Of course.” Jesse kisses him. “We’re having a baby, we have to celebrate!”

Genji laughs. “I need a nap first.”

“A short one.”

“I'll take as long of a nap as I want, Jesse McCree.” Genji pulls them to their bedroom.

Jesse laughs, tucking him in and laying next to him “Alright. I'll make crepes after your nap.”

Genji nods sleepily. “You better. Or I'll go tell Gabe.”

Jesse laughs. “I will. Go to sleep.”

Genji nods, yawning, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr! If you want to request something, please do! https://overwatchpreg.tumblr.com/


End file.
